tales_of_rwbyfandomcom-20200213-history
White Fang
The White Fang (ホワイト・ファング, Howaito Fangu) is a Faunus terrorist organization in Remnant. Founded following the Faunus Rights Revolution, the White Fang was initially created as a symbol of the peace between Humans and Faunus. However, in the face of dissension among the ranks and a change in leadership, the White Fang began to adopt more and more radical methods, eventually becoming a violent terrorist organization that has earned much notoriety in the world. Enemies of the White Fang include the human governments, militaries, schools, Huntsmen, the Schnee Dust Company, most of all the Wolf Pack, with whom they have been locked in a bloody, covert war for years. Their goals are to destroy these institutions and the faction of the former members of the white Fang, and cause the collapse of the pillars of society. The White Fang is first mentioned in "Ruby Rose" and is a major antagonistic group in the Tales of RWBY. ".''" :—About the White Fang. Background Origins After the Faunus Rights Revolution, the White Fang was founded as a symbol of peace and unity between the Faunus and Humans. However, there were corruption the ranks that caused a dissension among them, prompting the Fanus within the organization to break into two factions: the Wolf Pack, sworn to be a symbol of peace and unity between the Faunus and Humans, and protect humanity, while the White Fang became the voice of the Faunus. Initially, their activities consisted of nonviolent political protests with such tactics as mass rallies and boycotts of organizations that discriminated against Faunus in any way. Ultimately, these actions proved ineffective. Radicalization Approximately five years before the events of Volume 1, after fruitless attempts to be accepted by the Humans as equals by peaceful means, Ghira Belladonna the leader of the White Fang stepped down and was replaced by a new leadership who did not share the same belief in nonviolent protest. Under this new direction, the White Fang adopted its current violent and more aggressive behavior. The activities of the new militant White Fang include disrupting and causing violence at peaceful protests, such as the Faunus Civil Rights Protest, firebombing stores that refused to serve Faunus, as well as theft or sabotage targeting organizations that used Faunus labor. One example of such an organization is the Schnee Dust Company, notorious for its "controversial labor forces" and "questionable business partners". The White Fang and Wolf Pack have always been locked in a bloody years-long conflict that has included theft, disappearances, murders of executives and sabotage. According to Blake Belladonna, although certain number of Humans now treat Faunus as equals, it is not out of respect, but fear of the war reprisals between the White Fang and Wolf Pack. At the same time, the White Fang's barbaric actions have made them unpopular among moderate Faunus and members of the Wolf Pack, who view them as a cult. Sun Wukong, for example, refers to the group as "holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want." Objectives According to Roman Torchwick, the current aims of the organization are the complete destruction of human-dominated society with humans either "locked away" or exterminated. This would be achieved by destroying Wolf Pack and the three pillars of human society - the governments, the military and the schools that train Huntsmen. Weiss Schnee, heiress of the SDC, also states her belief that the organization's goals include the extermination of mankind. While this belief may be due to her prejudiced upbringing, it is worth noting that Blake (a former White Fang member) does not refute this accusation despite having previously insisted that the White Fang were merely "misguided" rather than "evil". Members :''See also: White Fang Goons The White Fang recruits large numbers of disaffected Faunus, using them as soldiers in their wars. New members are recruited at faction meetings where they are inducted into the group. As a symbol of how humanity has chosen to make monsters out of the Faunus, members of the White Fang chose to figuratively don the faces of actual monsters in the form of Grimm Masks. In "Best Day Ever", Emerald reveals that the White Fang is disappointed in Tukson's abandoning of the organization, suggesting that leaving the organization is punishable by death. Blake Belladonna is a former member of White Fang. Blake later tells Weiss that she regards the White Fang's members as "misguided". Although she clearly still espouses the movement's core beliefs, it is also clear that she no longer agrees with the methods it is using to achieve its ends, and she would prefer to gain equality through other means that do not require violence. Blake's former partner, Adam Taurus, is a high ranking member of the organization. Adam himself states that the White Fang will listen to his directives even if they may be apprehensive on further cooperation with Cinder and her associates. Corsac and Fennec Albain are the White Fang representatives in Menagerie who liaise with significant politicians, like their former leader Ghira Belladonna. Notable Members The leader of the White Fang is known to be named Sienna Khan, but Sienna has yet to appear in person. Former Members * Ghira Belladonna (former leader) * Blake Belladonna Gallery Notable Members File:Adam_Taurus_Portrait.png|Adam Taurus Allies Former Members File:Blake_Belladonna_Pre_Timeskip_Portrait.png|Blake Belladonna Equipment and Abilities Certain members such as the likes of Adam Taurus and Blake Belladonna are shown to be extremely skilled operatives with unique weaponry. However, the movement's ordinary fighters are armed with mass-produced pistols, rifles and swords and do not seem to be a match for a skilled Huntsman or Huntress. Their tactics seem mostly limited to attempting to overwhelm their enemy with sheer numbers. However, the attempted Dust heist in "Black and White" demonstrates the degree to which White Fang has developed as a powerful paramilitary organization. The organization's Vale cell has at least five Bullheads available, enough to transport numerous troops and several heavy containers of Dust. Unlike the normal civilian models, at least three of these aircraft are equipped with a fast-firing cannon under the nose. Additionally, each aircraft carries a dismount squad of at least five fighters, trained in airborne assault tactics. These Bullheads are also used to transport captive Grimm and release them in enemy territory. Later, the White Fang also acquire access to Atlesian Paladin-290 mech-suits prototypes, captured from an Atlas cargo shipment by Roman Torchwick and his associates at some point. However, these units are likely lost or destroyed after the failed attack on Vale. The White Fang also creates large-scale electronic bombs using stolen Dust, which they use in their attempt to blow up the tunnel and breach Vale's defenses during the events of Volume 2. History Past In the "Black" Trailer, two agents of the White Fang, Adam Taurus and Blake Belladonna, attack a cargo train carrying Schnee Dust Company supplies through Forever Fall to Vale. However, shortly thereafter, Blake leaves the organization due to disagreements with their methods. Synopsis See Also External links * White Fang RWBY Wiki Notes & Trivia * The White Fang shares its name with a novel written by Jack London, as well as the character the novel is named after. The novel follows the perspective of White Fang, a wolfdog, as he sees the world of Humans and endures the hardships it brings, which turn him savage. By the end of the novel, White Fang is tamed by a man named Weedon Scott, and his savage nature turns into a more peaceful one, until he eventually saves Scott's life. Category:White Fang